


Hello, Nurse

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hello, Nurse

You were walking through the bunker eating ice cream right out of the container, wearing just a pair of shorts and a fitted tank. As you passed the library door, you had to back up to make sure you were seeing things right. Sitting there, reading a book was a random guy. You had never seen him before, you would have remembered his face. He was quite attractive. Blinking, you contemplated your actions. You could always go question him, but that could always end in bloodshed. You could run away screaming, but then that would make you look crazy. You opted to call Dean, but before you even turned to move, the man looked straight at you. He raised his eyebrow, and closed his book, using his finger as a book mark. “Can I _help_ you?” He asked, very calm.

Licking off your spoon, you walked in, ignoring the way he had watched the spoon. “Uh, seeing as your sitting in _my_ house, reading a book, I should be asking _you_ that.” You said calmly. 

“I was under the impression that this bunker belonged to Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Uh, yeah, but I live here, so…..” You shrugged. “Should I be getting my gun or anything? Machete?” Of course, you didn’t expect him to actually answer that. No monster would.

He actually gave you a small smile at that. “No, I _assure_ you, I mean no harm.” You couldn’t help but fawn over his voice.

As you slowly nodded, you licked your lips. “Care to tell me _why_ you’re here, then?” You sat in the chair closest to you. One leg was bent, your foot touching the hem of your shorts, the other was bent with your foot in front of the other, knee right in front of you.  "Just here to raid our library?“  Half your attention was back to the ice cream in your hand, noting it’s state- heading quickly towards soup.

“No, I have business with Dean.” It was becoming apparent that he wasn’t exactly a talker. At least to you.

“Hate to burst your bubble, man, he’s out.” You said, taking a bite of ice cream. It had lost it’s appeal. Shoving your spoon in the container, you set it on the table. “Won’t be back for a few days.”

The man sighed. “Just _lovely_. Can you tell me where I can find him?”

You shook your head. “ _Nope_.” He really hadn’t given you details. “All I know is that him and Sam had some important case. They didn’t say why, where, or anything that would give me a clue. I can tell them you stopped by, though?” You offered.

“I’ll wait.” He went back to looking at his book.

Blinking, you stared for a moment. “You’re going to….wait…. _here_?” You asked, not sure that’s what he said. “How am I supposed to agree to that when I don’t even know anything about you? _Including_ your name.” Hell, you couldn’t even be sure he wasn’t there to harm Dean.

Looking at you, he didn’t even seem offended. “I’m Cain.”

“I think I might remember Dean mentioning you once before. I’m not sure. I’m not fully into the whole hunter life deal. Unless you’re Cas, or Crowley, I really don’t know much.” If anything, you kept the bunker intact, and clean. You didn’t mind.

He furrowed his brows. “You are not a hunter, and yet you live with them?” That he found odd.

Smiling, you nodded. “Yeah. I went to school with Sam forever ago. Ran into him a couple years back when they were working a case. In the end he saved me from getting killed. Been with them since.” They were your family. “I’ll sometimes tag along on cases, but I go just to see the country. I’m not involved in most of the hunting.” It worked, and you’d seen so many places thanks to them. “Anyway, I’m gonna go dispose of what used to be my ice cream and call Dean.” You got up, grabbing the container. “I _guess_ if you’re staying, the guest room is the first one on the right.” With that, you left him alone.

You had no idea what made you trust him. Maybe because Dean hadn’t gone on and on about killing him? Usually that’s what he did at times.

Hours turned to days. You were getting used to his presence, although he was a very quiet walker. There had been many occasions where you’d turned around to bump into him. It had gone from scaring you to just annoying.

At the moment, you were in the library straightening up when you heard the bunker door slam open. Hopping off the step stool, you ran to the door. “What the hell happened?!?!” You asked, worry written across your face. Cain had been reading in the library, so he wasn’t far behind.  "Why hasn’t Cas healed you?“ Normally that’s what he did.

Sam held on to his brother, moving past you to get to Dean’s room. "I don’t _know_ where Cas is.” Sam told you. “You’re gonna have to stitch him up.” He grunted, letting his brother fall on the bed. Cain was in the doorway, simply watching everything.

“You didn’t answer my question! **_WHAT HAPPENED_**?!?” Even as you spoke, you removed Dean’s boots and got him more comfortable.

“He got shot.” He told you, making you whip around and look at him. Finally, you saw the blood.

“And you brought him _here_? I have no way to get the bullet out.” You panicked.

Sam shook his head. “It went straight through. I just need you to clean it and patch him up. I’m going to change and go get something for his pain.” He informed you.

Your gaze went back to Dean, eyes watering. “You better get me some ice cream, Samuel!” You yelled as he walked out of the room. Licking your lips, you gently lifted Dean’s shirt. He got hit right above his hip bone, another inch to the left and it would have simply grazed him. Too bad he was a Winchester.

Taking a deep breath, you glanced over your shoulder. Seeing Cain, you swallowed. “Care to play nurses assistant?” You asked, a forced chuckle following your question.

“What do you need?” He asked simply, walking in.

“Under the sink in the bathroom is a first aid kit. I’ll also need a damp rag.” You told him quickly. As gently as you could, you used the bullet hole in his shirt to rip it open. Dean seemed pretty calm, having not even sad a word. He simply watched you for a bit.

“Y/N?” His voice was raspy. You eyes shot up to him, full of worry. “I’ll be fine. I mean, how many times have I died?” He tried to joke. The way his skin looked over shadowed any humor that may have been there.

You swallowed. “Dean, I will worry about you every single time you go out on a hunt. Every single time you come home all beat up. Every single time I can’t get in touch with you while you’re out. You’re like my brother, you _ass_.” You said, voice firm, but loving. “I love you, Dean.”

Cain walked in at the last part, handing you the first aid kit. You opened it and set it off to the side before taking the damp rag. When you went to thank Cain, he was already walking out the door. Sighing, you gently cleaned the wound as best as you could.

“What’s wrong between you two?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know. He’s been fine up until now.” You admitted quietly, eyes fixed on Dean’s hip. You worked as quickly, and gently, as you could. When it came to his back, you felt bad hearing him wince. You Propped him on his side using a couple of his pillows. The back took less time than the front, as you were already more calm. When you were done, you looked at your hands. Covered in his blood. Your eyes looked up at his face, and you were thankful that he had fallen asleep. You chose to believe that over him passing out from the pain.

You packed up the first aid kid, and the rag before quietly walking out. Once the kit was put away, you scrubbed your hands clean, relieved when the water finally ran clear. Your mind was still trying to figure out what you’d done to upset Cain. The two of you seemed to get along just fine. Drying your hands, you decided to ask him.

As expected, you found him in the library. “Did I do something?” You asked, skipping pleasantries.

“Why did you not inform me that you are in a _relationship_ with Dean?” Cain asked, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. You couldn’t hold back the laugh that resulted in that question. “ _What_?”

Trying to calm yourself, you sat on the table nearest Cain. “Dean is like my _brother_.” You told him, a big grin on your face. “What made you think we were together?”

“I heard you tell him that you love him, and how you reacted…”

Your smile was much more gentle now. “Cain, I’d react to _anyone_ in my family being shot pretty much the same way. And of course I love him! Like I said- he’s my big brother.” You shrugged. “Wait, _why_ does that bother you so much? All I did was play nurse, like I’ve done before, and it’s not like we’re together or anything sooooooo….”

Cain sighed. “I realize that I have become…. _fond_ …of you.” He admitted.

“I’m fond of you, too.” You told him happily.

The two of you chatted for some time before you heard the bunker door open once more. Sam came in and sighed. “Sorry that took so long. I’m gonna go check on Dean, but you think you could give him his meds tonight? I’m beat.”

You got up and took the bg from him. “Go get some sleep. I got this.” Your hands pushed him towards the hall.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Sam, I’m _sure_. You two push yourself too hard. If I wasn’t here, who would look after you?” You teased, making Sam laugh and roll his eyes. Once he was out of sight, you turned to Cain. “Duty calls. I’ll be back.”

Walking in Dean’s room, he gave you a weak smile. “ _Hello_ , nurse.” He whispered.

Smiling, you sat on the side of the bed. “Sam’s gone to get some sleep. Nurse’s orders.” You told him as you took out a couple pills. “ _Here_. They’ll help. I’ll bring you up something to eat in a couple hours, kay?”

He nodded, downing the pills. “So, figure out what’s up with Cain?” He asked, curious.

“Misunderstanding, that’s all.”


End file.
